


The Winchester Family

by SkimpyShadow



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, BAMF Stiles, Dean and Claudia love each other, Demon possesion, Demons, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Secrets, Set before season 3B, Sheriff and Claudia are siblings, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Young Dean/Young Claudia, Young Love, Łowca WInchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkimpyShadow/pseuds/SkimpyShadow
Summary: Their story started so fast, it was passionate and meaningful. Nothing in the world seemed to matter when the two of them were around each other. They were only sixteen when they met, getting married two years later, then finally falling pregnant. And they were happy.-----“But I wanted you to know, that when I do picture myself happy...” He chocked out, “It's with you.” She looked up, but didn't dare meet his eyes with tears shining in her eyes. He grinned, “And the kid.”“I get why you have to leave,” She finally met his eyes. She bit her lip, eyes darting away and she shifted her position, “and I understand that you can't ignore your calling.”-----Stiles isn't even eighteen when everything changes. He has dealt with many different supernatural creatures, before and after Scott became a werewolf. Demons? Not so much. And for once, Stiles is actually scared.





	1. Goodbye

Their story started so fast, it was passionate and meaningful. Nothing in the world seemed to matter when the two of them were around each other. They were only sixteen when they met, getting married two years later, then finally falling pregnant. And they were happy. He had finally found someone who, although was unaware originally of the supernatural, willingly understood who he was and what he did. He had finally found a place to call home, finally found a person to call home. She found everything she needed in him. She found someone who was full of adventure, who saw the world for what it really was and still willingly went out ever night to try and fix it.

_Leaning over, Dean smiled at the beautiful brunette. “Hi, is this seat taken?”_

_Claudia looked up at the tall male, raising an eyebrow and trying not to smirk. She leaned close, as if to tell him a secret. “That is where they say Baba Yaga usually sits, they say if you sit in her seat that she will curse you for all eternity. So I'll let you decide for yourself.”_

_Dean blinked, caught off guard by the answer. “Hmm, well...I think I'll take my chances. I've never been one to back down from the supernatural.”_

_The young girl paused, tilting her head. That was a different response than she usually received. “Good.”_

The two years they had dated were difficult, what with Dean constantly moving and hunting monsters and Claudia still in the place he had last seen her. But Dean made a point to always go see her; always come home to her.

Once both eighteen, they married. Dean agreed to continue hunting and Claudia was more than happy with him doing so. He enjoyed it, he felt it was “the family business” so why shouldn't he continue if he wanted to. Plus, the supernatural world was so...well supernatural.

Claudia Winchester loved her husband, she loved Dean Winchester more than anything in the world. But there came a time when she grew to love another more than him, when she knew she had to protect someone far more special.

“ _Claudia...how am I even supposed to say that?” Dean questioned, holding the tiny little boy in his arms._

_Claudia giggled, “Łowca. It means hunter. I thought it fitting.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. “Still doesn't change the fact that I can't say my own kid's name.”_

“ _We can call him Stiles.”_

She knew her husband felt the same. Stiles was...Stiles was his everything. And if push came to shove, he would save Stiles first. For that, it only made her love the man even more. She loved how he would sit on the floor, playing blocks with their son even though she knew it was the most mind numbing thing ever. Or how he just knew exactly how to settle Stiles once he started crying and wouldn't stop.

“ _I'm Batman!” Dean grinned down at his four year old son, eyes gleaming._

_Stiles looked up at Dean, eyes wide with wonder. “Wow Daddy!” He threw himself into his father's arms, “You are so cool!” He grinned, bellowing out “ **BATMAN**!!”_

Like most fairy tale endings that happen in the real world, “happily ever afters” do not last long. When demons and other supernatural creatures started coming after the small boy, Claudia grew stressed. She loved the life Dean had introduced her to, loved the life that she had with Dean, but she refused to sacrifice their only child to this life.

“ _Dean! They took him again! He is only a baby!”_

“ _Don't you think I know that!”_

“ _I don't know Dean! Do you?”_

“ _Claudia!” Dean snapped, “You know I didn't mean to miss it. I tried my hardest to be there that day!”_

_Claudia sighed, sagging, “I know! I know you did Dean. I'm sorry.” She ran a hand through her hair, “I just...I can't relax, I can't turn my back for a second. I don't have the luxury of being careful now that half of demonville is after our child.” She couldn't be careful, she had to constantly be on guard._

She didn't know if she was strong enough to break what they had though. Because in the end...in the end Dean was the only man she would ever love. That she knew she could truly ever see herself settling down with.

Thankfully she didn't have to. Tonight was the night that she had dreaded, but always knew would happen.

“Look...Claud...I have no illusions.” He paused, meeting her eyes. His green eyes shining, “I know the life that I live,” he took deep breath, “I know how that's gonna end for me.” She started nodding, her lips twitching up as she fought back tears. “Whatever, I'm okay with that.” Closing her eyes, she looked down her lips already down turned. “But I wanted you to know, that when I do picture myself happy...” He chocked out, “It's with you.” She looked up, but didn't dare meet his eyes with tears shining in her eyes. He grinned, “And the kid.”

“I get why you have to leave,” She finally met his eyes. She bit her lip, eyes darting away and she shifted her position, “and I understand that you can't ignore your calling.” He looked down, eyes darting around, she knew he dreaded this conversation just as much as she did. But she also knew, just as he did, that it needed to be had. “But I do have to deal with it somehow.” She started shaking her head, her voice cracking. “With being alone, being a single mother, and I can't really do that with you hanging around the house.” Her voice strained at the end, she wanted to just cry. But she had to be strong.

He looked down, running both hands through his hair. He was going to have to say goodbye. How do you say goodbye to the most important person in the world to you? He had to say it to both of them. He had to keep Claudia safe. To keep Łowca, his little Stiles, safe.

Claudia “I mean, who knows? This might actually turn out to be a good thing...for me...in the long run.” She didn't believe a word she said, but she had to try. Had to hope, to believe. “I might actually be able to live some semblance of a normal life.” She tried to smile, to joke. But it wasn't even half hearted.

He returned her half smile, “You deserve to be happy Claud, I hope you get that.”

She reached out, placing her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his lips. “Oh Dean, I was never unhappy. I could never be unhappy with you.”

“Neither could I.” He pulled her hand closer to his mouth, placing a single kiss there. He held her hand to his lips, letting the kiss linger. This was their goodbye. The end to their story. “Goodbye Claudia Winchester.”

Hours after he was gone, she still stood in the same spot. Tears still rolling down her cheeks. She brought her hand to her own lips, placing them right against her own mouth. She closed her eyes and chocked out. “Goodbye Dean Winchester.”


	2. Let Me In

He was five when his parents split up.

He was eight when his mother died.

He was almost nine when his grandfather John Winchester died in place of his father, Dean.

He was ten when he met his first angel, Castiel.

Two months later he met Crowley, though he was told to keep that just between the two of them.

He was sixteen when his friend Scott McCall got bit, turning him into a werewolf.

Sixteen and a half when Jackson Whittemore became a kanima.

He was almost seventeen when a hunter took him hostage and beat him up.

Seventeen when the Alpha pack appeared, and with them came a Darach.

Seventeen and a half when he and his friends sacrificed their lives for their parents/guardians.

And now, not even a week later, everything around him was starting to fall apart. Night terrors, losing the ability to read, waking up in cold sweats. Yes it all screamed supernatural. Sadly it was more on the demonic route than anything else. As much as he hated it, he was scared. This was scaring him.

Cold sweat dripped down his back, causing him to shiver. His face felt hot to the touch, but he felt chilly. He was sitting up with his knees bent up, the comforter over his head and shoulders. He was slowly rocking back and forth, his eyes bloodshot. He lips were twitching, muttering nonsense words over and over again. Words that he would not remember once the clock struck seven.

His fingers glided over the keypad of his phone, hitting numbers that he had long ago memorized. The phone was ringing before he even realized what he was doing. Once. Twice. Three times. Then “Stiles?”

The voice cracked with sleep, deep and rough. Stiles instantly felt his body warming at the voice. He felt his heart rate slow, the cold sweat slowly stopping, and the terror that had seized him evoaporating.

“Dad...”

“Stiles, kid what are you doing up so late? Don't you have school tomorrow? It's three in the morning.” His dad paused, sounding more awake, “How are you doing kiddo? Is everything okay?”

Stiles sighed, a small smile finally crossing his lips. “Hi.”

Dean remained quiet, seconds ticked by as he processed what he heard. “Kid. What's wrong?”

“Hey...” He trailed off, so many things running through his head. What should he say? What could he say? “Can you solve my riddle?” Where...where did that come from? He had no intention of saying something like that. So why did he?

“What?...” Confusion filled his father's voice.

“Everyone has it. But no one can lose it.” No. Panic started to build, he wanted to scream. His breathing started to grow harsher, his eyes growing wider. “Da-” His thumb hit the 'End Call' button and the world around him faded.

_“Let me in Łowca, let me in.”_

XO-XO-XO-XO-XO

“Hey dude, you doing okay?” Scott questioned, holding onto Stiles' arm.

Stiles blinked, looking down at the hand that was holding his arm. Slowly he looked up, taking in the stairs that had had nearly fallen from. He took in the other kids walking around, some glancing at him while others continued their way with no concern. He took in that he was in Beacon Hills High, in the library.

When had he got there? He looked over at Scott, trying to smile but failing miserably. “Uh...yeah I'm fine.” He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. But he wasn't ready to get Scott involved.  Not unless he really needed to. But he still didn't understand how he had ended up at school...last thing he remembered was going to bed last night.

If he was being honest as well, Stiles wasn’t completely sure if he was awake yet. He could still be in his bed, clutching the bedsheets. Stiles licked his lips, calming the rising panic.

“Okay…” Scott paused, “We gotta go, it’s lunch now.” Scott continued to hold onto his arm, he had a strange feeling. He felt like if he were to let go, Stiles would space out once more. Scott was aware that the three of them were all having issues ever since they had sacrificed themselves to save their loved ones, but maybe there was something else going on that Stiles wasn’t telling him. As close as the two were, even Scott didn’t know everything about Stiles. Even though most people were under that impression.

People tended to forget that Scott and Stiles weren’t always friends. They had known each other for years, that was true. But Scott had only met Stiles after his mother passed, three months after in fact. Before that, Stiles had been close to Jackson, Scott wasn’t even on Stiles’ radar at the time. Jackson was the only person who knew everything about Stiles, as much as Stiles hated to admit.

A hand reached out, Stiles only aware of it because of some weird hunter’s sense. Stiles waited, let the hand caress his cheek. “Wake up _Łowca_.” Stiles bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself and blinked. He was no longer at school. He was in the woods, the same place that he always ended up at lately. The giant stump seemed more ominous than usual. “You have to wake up now sweetie. Wake up.” He shook his head, refusing to admit he knew that voice. That it didn’t haunt his dreams, and sometimes his waking moments as well.

“Wake up…wake up…wake up…” Stiles muttered, clutched his head as vines started slowly wrapping around his ankles. Others moved to his waist, pulling him closer. “Wake up Stiles! Wake up!!”

His eyes flew open, a silent scream left his lips while his hands clutched his pillow. A chocked-out sob left his lips, his knees pulled up to his chin. He wanted his mom. Wanted to have his mother holding him in her arms, as she softly sang off key. Badly. To have her run his fingers through his hair as she quietly tells him that there is no reason to be afraid. Because she was there.

 He wanted his dad. He wanted his dad to throw an arm around him, press his lips against the crown of Stiles’ head.  Wanted his dad to tell him that it was okay to be afraid but to always remember that he would always be there to hunt down the monster. To protect him, no matter what.

But his mom wasn’t here. She was gone, and she wasn’t coming back.

His dad wasn’t here either. He was gone, always gone. But there when Stiles needed him. Stiles didn’t want to bother him though.

He wanted to prove that he could take care of himself. That he could go on hunts. That he could be a Winchester. That he _was_ a Winchester.

He really needed sleep.

XO-XO-XO-XO-XO

“Dean slow down!” Sam grabbed Dean's arm, “now tell me what is going on! Why are you rushing off? It's ten past three Dean.” Dean threw his duffel bag into the trunk of the Impala.

“It's Łowca...it's Stiles.” Dean refused to face his younger brother. Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was. But he knew he needed to get to his son. He needed to get to him now. “Something wrong. He just called me...but I don't think it was completely Stiles.”

Sam stayed quiet, squeezing Dean's arm before releasing it. “Okay. Let me go grab my things. It's a fifteen-hour drive, you aren't driving the whole way. We'll switch in seven hours.” Sam stated, turning around and going into the hotel room to grab his own bags.

“Sam you don-”

Sam cut Dean off before he could continue. “Yes I do. That's my nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected, but I am glad that I waited. I had most of written when I posted the other chapter, but it was missing a chunk. Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Next Time Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly focused on Dean and Claudia and how Dean wants to see her once again.

“You know, I never really understood what you meant.” Legs bent up, arms wrapped around knees. Long, brown hair knotted as it fell in waves around the pale face. “I get it now.”  
  
Dean turned to face his wife, his beautiful and stubborn wife. He stood just at the edge of a small bed, eyes going between his wife and their son. Their son who had been caught in the middle of a hunt, who was now fast asleep without a care in the world.  
  
“ ‘I don’t want our kid to grow up the way I did.’ That’s what you said to me when we found out you were pregnant. It was your biggest fear, along with the fear that you would turn out like your dad.” Claudia stood from their son’s bed; her movements seeming clumsy but holding a strange gracefulness. It was an odd combination, like she was forcing her body to not be as graceful as it should truly be. “I want Stiles to stay out of the supernatural.”  
  
He agreed, God did he ever. He didn’t want Stiles to ever find himself in a supernatural situation again. “I’ll give it up. All of it.” That’s what he would do. He could give up his life as a hunter. He could. He would. But only for them. “Fuck…‘Laudia you know I would give up anything for you two. I never want him to go through that again.”  
  
“I know,” that smile that Dean loved so much was back. All her smiles were beautiful. This one though, this was the one that he was sure he loved the most. This was the smile she wore when she was sad, cheeks dusted with a pale flush that he knew only he could recognize. Her lips curled at the edges, full and inviting. God. He hated that smile. “But that would be selfish of me...wouldn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. She knew it would be.  
  
“Baby―“  
  
“It would. We both know it would be Dean.” She traced his cheek, her eyes trailing his jaw. She loved this man. “I can’t ask you to give up something like that. You enjoy hunting. The thrill, the chase. One day, yes, one day you will grow tired of it. Then you’ll come home for good.” She leaned forward, holding his hand as she laid her head against his chest. “Until then, we will continue to do as we always do. You will go save the world, save the ignorant people who believe they are alone in the world. Then you will call me, every night with tales of your heroic deeds. And I’ll listen, because I can’t help the fascination.”  
  
“We can do this. We can keep him safe. I can keep him safe. I can keep you safe.” He continues to hold her hand, the comfort he received from the simple gesture only reinforcing his belief.  
  
They could do this. They could stay together, forever. He would go through hell and back to make it work. As long as their son was safe.  
  
As long as Łowca was safe.

** ∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞ **

It was agreed that every two weeks, of not sooner, they would all meet. Claudia couldn’t stay away from Dean for long, just as he couldn’t stay away from her. They always found a way to talk, to see each other.

That was why Dean was unsure of how he was to handle this.

The first thing he noticed was Stiles, his little Łowca, clung to him. Not that he minded. He could honestly admit he enjoyed holding his little boy. Stiles was getting a bit too big to hold, but he would continue to hold him as long as the boy would let him.

So, he let all his senses focus on the small boy in his arms. All he could smell, feel, and see was his son. A giant weight felt like it had been lifted off his shoulders. He was home.

His home wasn’t a house. Wasn’t his much beloved impala. No, it was this boy. This boy and his wonderful mother.

Dean’s eyes drifted up, smiling at the gorgeous woman he had missed. He had long to see her, to touch her. Hell, he even yearned to hear her nag at him to take his shoes off her coffee table.

But she wasn’t there. It was Noe, her older brother.

“She couldn’t make it Dean. She’s got a minor cold. No need to worry. You know ‘Laudia, she can handle anything life throws at her.” Noe sent the younger man a small smile, eyes darting between Dean and Łowca.

Dean smiled back at him, the weight was back. Not as heavy this time, not with his son in his arms. It was there though, nothing he could do about that. Not until she was once more in front of him, smiling cheekily and glimmering eyes. “Guess I’ll just have to see her next time we catch up. Thanks for bringing him Noe. I appreciate it.”

His only response was Łowca, his Stiles, squeezing him tighter.

Every meeting after that continued the same way. “She had a dentist appointment that she couldn’t reschedule”, “She had to go out of town for something”, or “She had a doctors appointment she couldn’t miss” were all excuses he was given.

Honestly Dean was surprised he hadn’t blown up about it already. Maybe he knew, knew deep down that truth.

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much when Noe finally told him.

“Dean...” Noe sighed, eyes heavy with bags and slightly discolored. “Claudia loves you. More than anything in this whole world, you and the kid. But she can’t do this anymore. It’s killing her. She can’t visit you for a few hours, experience that joy she felt with you only to watch you walk away again.”

Dean shook his head, his heart hurting. It felt like something was pressed against his chest, he felt sick. “Claudia wouldn’t...she said. She just wouldn’t...” His Claudia wouldn’t give up. She wouldn’t. She was too stubborn. Too headstrong. She loved him. He wasn’t bragging or being egocentric. It was just a fact. Claudia loved Dean, just as he loved her.

“She just can’t handle it anymore Dean. She still loves you, always will. But she can’t keep seeing you. I’ve agreed to bring Stiles so that you can spend time with him. Please understand Dean...this isn’t easy for her. This is one of the hardest decisions she has ever had to make.”

“Yeah…” Dean’s eyes lost their light, murky green replacing the once bright emerald colored eyes. His lips twitched, wobbling between a smile and a frown. “I understand. If this will help her…you know I’d do anything for her Noe.”

“Yeah Dean. I know.” The older male laid his hand on the younger, heartbroken man’s should and squeezed. “You truest made her happy, just so you know. All the crap you two went through and she still felt happiest when she was with you.”

** ∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞ **

“Hey kiddo…how is your mom doing?”

Stiles glanced over at his father, keeping his face carefully blank. “We agreed not to talk about her dad.”

“Right…I just…I mean…” Licking his lips, Dean nodded his head.

“Don’t worry dad, mom will never move on from you.”

“Right. Good. Yeah, good.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly. His eyes were distant as he listened to Stiles ramble off about how he received an A in his Economics class about the male circumcision. “Wait…what?”

Stiles grinned at his dad, “Yeah. I’m fantastic.”

Dean snorted, rubbing Stiles’ head. “You got that right kiddo.”

** ∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞―∞ **

“Dean. It’s gonna be okay. We will be there pretty soon and you’ll see…Stiles will be fine.” Dean wasn’t sure if Sam was trying to comfort him, it sounded like he was trying to comfort his self. Not that Dean blamed him. Sam had seen even less of Stiles than he had.

“I’ll just feel better once we get there.”

“Of course. But hey,” Sam grinned at Dean, eyes twinkling. Dimples prominent as he nudged his brother, his grin rising with each passing second. “You’ll get to see Claudia now.”

“Yeah,” Dean kept his eyes focused on the road, but he couldn’t stop the stretch of his lips. He relished the feel of his skin broadening as he smiled, eyes crinkling. Yes. He would be seeing her once more. He would see his beautiful wife, his ‘Laudia.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a trailer for this story that I made on youtube. If you would like to check it out, here it is: https://youtu.be/pailn03VyLQ  
> I hope you all enjoy this story. I still have some kinks to work out on it. I am currently writing chapter one at the moment. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
